heir of void
by Jman241
Summary: what happens when our knucklehead ninja has a blood line so acient and from diffrent dimisions and world warning naruto avp r v and familiar of zero crossover fanfiction


**Jman hey guys long time and a new fic this is the heir of void (glomps by kurumu)**

**kurumu where the hell have you been i was starting to get loney **

**jman sorry about that in this fic it is a four way crossover between naruto ,avp.r+v and fami of zero kurumu could you please give the warnings **

**kurumu warning almost god like naruto bloodline sasuke bashing council bashing except haruno and ninja council harem fem kyuubi and fem haku oh and jman don't own anything except void newman **

**jman anticipate good job if any one would like to make or give me a song that i can use to open the story gladly appreciate it now on with the show**

ah konoha the birds were singing people talking and naruto getting chased by a mob wait back up naruto getting chased by a mob here is five year old naruto uzumaki running through the streets of konoha as the mob was shouting at him yelling "get back here demon spawn " and

"we'll finished what the fourth started " as naruto was screaming in his "_gotta get away got to get away" _unknown to everyone a fox in a cage in our young hero's mind was looking a narutos DNA and looked at a few strands that were like a hidden vault the fox the said "**interesting so **

**he is one of your descendants" **as the young boy was running down an alley he came across a dead end he turned around to see the mob with malicious grins as one said "now we got you demon scum" as they started to beat the boy viciously the kyuubi started to pump it youki into

the boy only to have those few strands of DNA to glow the kyuubi looked and smirked as he said "**these punks are in for it now" **as one of the attackers was about to stab naruto they heard a hiss sound as they looked around to find the source of the sound all eyes turned to naruto

as the saw the blood they spilled hit the ground and a small cloud of smoke rose off the ground the attacker did not care he raised his sword when he was about a sound of slash came as the man looked at naruto he fell to his knees as his head rolled off and hit the ground they

looked at the boy and looked into his eyes gone were his soft blue eyes they were now black eyes all but the pupil which was a red vertical slit they could hear grows hisses and clicks they all started to attack the blonde but there attacks were all for naught as they attacked naruto

dodged each attack or countered as all were on the ground unconscious or dead only stood the leader he then asked "what are you" he then looked at the civilian man and said "no one important i think its time you **know your place" **as he delivered a brutal round house kick to the

mans face knocked him as the third hokage got there he saw the civilians dead or injured he then saw naruto he looked like he was about to pass out which he did the third the looked at dog masked anbu and said "dog take naruto to the hospital " the anbu nodded and took naruto hospital

at hospital

dog rushed naruto a nurse ran up and look who it was she just glared and turned back but as she did a huge wave of killing intent hi the room as dog sad in a monotone "if this boy doesn't get medical attention i will start killing people in this room" the nurse ran to a doctor to ask for

narutos personal doctor just as narutos personal doctor ran into the room asked for his three nurses then turned to dog and asked "my i take naruto so he can be treated" dog was hesitant but gave in the doctor put him on a gurney as he was rushed to surgery the third hokage looked

at dog he looked depressed as the third was about to say somthing dog ask the third what did he get from the civilians the third said that that they were about to finish him but the sword man got his head chopped off by a black blur as he got up the heard growls mixed with hiss and

clicks as they went at him he fought them he either dodged or countered and that is not the most shocking part the witness say his eyes were different they were mostly black with red vertical slits pretty much a inverted eyes of kyuubi dog looked and asked "what do we do most of the

civilian council will want him dead" the third looked and said "we should enroll him into the academy because then the council will have to be unanimous unless that power comes from a bloodline that is our only hope"

mindscape

naruto awoke and looked around wondering where he was as he heard a voice behind him say "**so my jailor has payed me a visit" **naruto looked around as he turned right he saw a cage about the size of hokage tower in it was a set of red eyes as naruto looked up and said "who

are you" the eyes then said " **i am the kyuubi no kitsune and before you asked no your not dead i was sealed in you be grateful that your bloodline activated or else you probably would have died" **naruto looked confused and asked "what bloodline i'm an orphan i didn't

have any parents" just as kyuubi was about to make a counter another voice came and said "_that is where i come in play_" naruto asked who and where are you just then out of the shadows a man about 6' dark brown hair in the shadows it looked black as naruto asked "who are you"

the man let out a small chuckle and said "_i am your ancestor and my name is void predxen_" naruto looked confused and asked "aren't you spouse to be dead if your my ancestor" as void said "_yes i am dead body and spirit but my memories live on in my descendants blood and _

_instead of playing 20 questions why i don't relay my memories and experience so its not hard to explain" _just as that last word left his mouth naruto began to see voids life and memories a few he began to blush **(an: if you don't know why than your stupide)** others he was over

excited to see if he could do that after the memories were done all he could saw was "wow" void just smiled and said "_yep what you have learned is all i have learned my powers abilities and everything and your family heritage the uzumaki are youkai descendant that is why we _

_make great jinjuriki because our bodies can handle youki well i would like you to restart our clan but use my original last name the predxen name if the ask for proof show them the angle flame it adds a little spice to the battle field and one last thing never use the ultimate angle of _

_doom that is for emergencies only or if you take on a strong opponent also you have all my hives memories that also means my wive's memories be safe naruto and protect those precious to you and ask that hyuuga on a date oh and a message to you kuruma don't screw with _

_my descendants mind or i will come after you" _at that last sentence kuruma shuddered and said something about overpowered people just then naruto began to fade as kuruma said "**well you are waking up you might want to tell the hokage about this other wise you are **

**going to be giving him a big headache and ask the pink haired council what happened to her i think she might have mokas blood in her" **at the end of that sentence naruto vanished from his mindscape

outside the third hokage and the dog maske anub were waiting the doctor came out of narutos hospital room and said "he is awake and he is asking to see you lord hokage" as the doctor stood aside as the third stepped in and asked "naruto are you alright what happened" naruto looked at the old man and said "pull up a chair this is going to be a long story"

**end **

**jman whew that took alot out of me **

**kurumu oh jman you got good at writing stories **

**jman well guys that is the first chapter of the heir of void rate review fav this is jman 241 saying (door breaks down void wakes in looked pissed off )**

******void OBEY THE HIVE ( looks over at jman and says) you and me are going to have a chat (jman starts running)**


End file.
